halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Good Article proposal
View the newly created Good Articles project page [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'HERE']] and apply to become a panel judge [[Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles|'HERE']]. I'm back again with yet another proposal for ya'll to comment and vote on! Rather than focusing on policy and guidelines like so many proposals are focused on these days, this one i'm creating is concerning user recognition without the need for a month-long process. Over the past year or so, i've watched a great deal of writers stop by Halo Fanon with fantastic articles attributed to their short or long list of contributions. Although, due to the stature and aura of many on here, their efforts to write awesome displays of great fan fiction largely go unnoticed. This isn't only about the Fanon of the Month or the HF annual awards, but just a simple recognition by our community in general. Saying that, it also presents a nature of being "small" compared to some of this site's most well known and decorated writers. And that's exactly why i'm creating the "Good Article proposal". Much like the Featured Article nominations seen on encyclopedia wikis (such as Halopedia, Wookieepedia, etc.), this "Good Article" group would focus on highlighting the best works around Halopedia without nominating it for the month-long Fanon of the Month process. Though it's not intended to replace the FotM in any regards, it should be a stepping stone for people hoping to reach that level of excellence. In order for your work to be labeled as a "Good Article", the writer or a fellow user would nominate the article to a group of 4 or 5 leading members who measure the level of quality, length, media, and other essential things that makes a successful display of fan fiction. Unlike the Fanon of the Month competition, the Good Article process would be available at any time and as long as the community wishes. Although this seems like a terrific way to get around the steep-hill of a FotM nomination where your good friends may unanimously vote in favor of the article's status, non-panel input from the community would still be greatly weighed and noted in the nomination process. For their efforts, users would receive a credit on a Good Article page, a randomly-generated template on the main page displaying a different article with every refresh, and a nice era icon seen HERE! All voting and suggestions (which will be very welcomed) will end on Sunday, June 6th. Please make sure to vote and comment quickly so we can get this rolling! Thanks for reading, and have a great day ya'll! Rawr, CT Sig small Voting (Passed) Support (19/4 Sysop) #'Support' — As per my statement above. CT Sig small #'Support' — I have always been in support of this idea! I loved it on all the wikis that it is currently implemented!--'H*bad (talk)' 23:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' — Per above. #'Support' — As per CT's statement #'Support' - Sounds like a great idea for those lesser known users to finally get the recognition they deserve. I'm all for it. -- #'Support' - --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Strong Support' — It's tough to be a starting writer on HF, and as the aphorism goes, "good articles get no comments." Let's change that. Starting with this. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 23:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'— So long as the community actually participates in the procedure, it should be a good addition to the wiki. #'Support' — I likey, maybe my articles will finally get some attention, ha ha... There is no glory without honour 23:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Strong Support' - I know one of the things that keeps me going is feedback, whether it's good or bad. This is the perfect way to help users get it. --Do not insult me. 23:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - Although I can see Ascensions point, wouldn't be bad to have around anyway. Spartan 112 00:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 00:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - Positive reinforcement. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] #'Support' - Good idea. #'Support' - Maybe it's the painkillers from my ear surgery talking, but why the hell not? #'Support' - It'll make people put more effort into their articles, at the very least. What could possibly go wrong?~~A.O.A~~ 20:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - At first I thought "Oh no, we don't have enough people for something like this, then I looked at it and it seems pretty sound, so I say go for it --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 21:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - Brilliant idea, this will increase user morale and also urge users to create better articles. [[User:The parkster|''Parkster]] #'Support''' - Sounds good enough, let's do it. -- Neutral (2/0) #'Neutral' - This will most likely die down, just like all other community project. I'm predicting FOTM to die out by August - Sketchist 23:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha, you're wrong. I'm running FoTM now, not RR-the-ridiculous-multitasking-neuroscientist-author-intern-scholar. And I have plenty of time for the internets. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 03:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::We'll see how long you can handle it. 4 months or I'll do something really stupid IRL. ;D - Sketchist 03:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are on, sir! >:D SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] ::::091 has help now. I'll take that bet! --Do not insult me. 05:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) #'Neutral' - I also don't really have much of an opinion of this. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No offense, but unless you have a better reason as to why you don't support or oppose this proposal, why did you vote in the first place? CT Sig small :::Tony, no offense, but why the hell did you even put a neutral voting space here? There's no point in a neutral on this thing. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] ::::"It's for whiners" if I recall correctly from the irc.- Sketchist 03:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::If I have a neutral perspective, what more do I have to say? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose (0/0) Comments Please keep your comments civil, short (five-word minimum), to the point, and good. Thank you! So...who is going to decide on what is a Good Article or not?--'H*bad (talk)' 06:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Whomever the Administration and/or the community feels has great character, unbiased opinions, and quality in their articles.}} Good Article proposal